


Or What?

by oh_johnny



Category: The Beatles
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_johnny/pseuds/oh_johnny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Paul shared a first kiss about a week ago. Neither of them has spoken of it since.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Or What?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of a fic which originally appeared in the lj comm johnheartpaul.

_A week passes. Tension. Awkwardness. Embarrassed grins, shy smiles. Familiarity becomes re-established, friendship remembered, time alone again._

“Paulie?”

“Mm?”

“That night, you know, when we kissed…”

“Yeah…?”

“Did you…you didn’t…tell anyone, did you?”

“What? No! Of course not! Wait…did you?”

“No! No, not at all. Just, I was wondering…if you’d discussed it with George or something.”

”Nothing to discuss, John. It was a kiss, that’s all.”

“Yeah.”

_Another drink poured, another cigarette smoked._

“Paulie?”

“Mm?”

“Only, it wasn’t just a kiss.”

“Course it was.”

“Paul. It was not. I felt it. Felt you. You know…down below.”

“What? Nah, you’re dreaming.”

“Paul, I’m not stupid. Unless you’ve taken to carrying rolls of coins in your knickers, Little Paulie was primed and ready to go.”

“Could we please not refer to my dick as Little Paulie? Seems…disrespectful. And besides, you were hard too.”

“I know, Paul. We both were. That’s the point.”

“The point of what?”

“Well, if we were both hard, then we both liked it, you know, and we wanted to find out if we liked it…”

“You wanted to find out.”

“Yeah, but you went along. And we found out. We liked it.”

“Yeah, okay, but so what? It’s not like we’re queer.”

“No, Paul, I know. But don’t you ever wonder…I mean, since then, haven’t you wondered…I mean, if we liked the kissing, what about other, you know, stuff?”

“Stuff, John? Other stuff? I’m not doing other stuff, John. Hell, I don’t even want to know what other stuff might consist of.”

“Oh. Yeah. Okay.”

_A joint rolled and shared, songs on the radio that made them smile._

“John?”

“Mm?”

“What other stuff?”

“Hah! Well, I dunno really, but I thought we could try the whole kissing thing again and see where it goes.”

“Where it goes?”

“Yeah, where it goes.”

“Listen, you randy bugger, I know you and I know damn well where it’ll go. You’ll have me up against the wall with your hand down my trousers in no time.”

“Possible, son, very possible. So, you game?”

_A smile, a soft denial, a look, a flush of red, a murmur of acquiescence, a check of the lock, a trip to the loo to cover a sudden fit of nerves…_

“Paul?”

“Here, John.”

“What are you doing there?”

“I figured if I started against the wall you wouldn’t have to back me into it and I wouldn’t trip and bang my head and you wouldn’t have to feel guilty for letting lust get the better of your common sense.”

“How very thoughtful of you.”

“Yeah, wasn’t it? That’s me, all considerate and genteel. It’s my upbringing you know.”

“Oh aye. Taught you how to behave when being seduced by your mate, did your Dad?”

“Oh absolutely. Right up there with which fork to use and keeping your shoes off the furniture.”

“Git.”

“Mm. So are you going to kiss me or what?”

“Both.”

“Both?”

“Yeah, both. Kiss you and or what.”

“Fool.”

_And then a breath, a silence, a look. A touch. A sigh. A kiss. A coming together of bodies. Lips, tongues, hands, hips. Touching, melting, wondering. Undoing, unbuckling, unzipping. A gasp, a moan, a name whispered. Skin on skin. Hands moving. Heat, sweat, pressure, gentle mixed with rough, tongues probing, tasting, exploring. Rocking, groaning, moving as one, mingled, hearts pounding, breathing ragged, tension building, higher, higher, more, more, more, yes, please, yes…_

“John?”

“Mm?”

“That kiss?”

“Mm?”

“That was great…”

“Mm.”

“But I’ve got to tell you…”

“What?”

“It’s the or what part that really seals the deal.”

_A laugh, a hug, an affirmation that all is well, and a promise, a future, an acknowledgement that more will be._


End file.
